Harvey Korman
| birth_name = Harvey Herschel Korman | birth_place= Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | spouse = Donna Ehlert (1960–1977) Deborah Korman (1982–2008) | active = 1950–2006 | emmyawards ='Special Classification Achievements - Individuals (Variety Performances)' 1969 The Carol Burnett Show Special Classification of Outstanding Program and Individual Achievement - Individuals 1971 The Carol Burnett Show Outstanding Achievement by a Performer in Music or Variety 1972 The Carol Burnett Show Best Supporting Actor in Comedy-Variety, Variety or Music 1974 The Carol Burnett Show | goldenglobeawards = Best Supporting Actor - Television 1975 The Carol Burnett Show }} Harvey Herschel Korman (February 15, 1927 – May 29, 2008) was an American comedic actor who performed in television and movie productions beginning in 1960. His big break was being a featured performer on The Danny Kaye Show, but he is probably best remembered for his performances on the sketch comedy series The Carol Burnett Show and in several films by Mel Brooks, most notably as Hedley Lamarr in Blazing Saddles. Career His early television work included voice-over work on Tom and Jerry and as the Great Gazoo on The Flintstones. He appeared on numerous television programs, including the role of Blake in the 1964 episode "Who Chopped Down the Cherry Tree?" on the NBC medical drama The Eleventh Hour. He frequently appeared as a supporting player on The Danny Kaye Show from 1963 through 1967. From 1964-1966, he appeared three times in consecutive years on the CBS's comedy The Munsters starring Fred Gwynne and Yvonne DeCarlo. During the 1965-1966 season, Korman made regular appearances on The Flintstones as The Great Gazoo, in what would be its final season on network TV. He also starred in the short-lived Mel Brooks TV series The Nutt House. In later years he did voice work for the [[The Flintstones (movie)|live-action movie The Flintstones]] as well as the animated The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. In his final Mel Brooks film he starred as the zany Dr. Steward in the 1995 film Dracula: Dead and Loving It. ''The Carol Burnett Show'' It was his work on The Carol Burnett Show which brought Korman his greatest fame. Korman was nominated for six Emmy Awards for his work on The Carol Burnett Show, and won four times - in 1969, 1971 (for "Outstanding Achievement" by a performer in music or variety), 1972 and 1974. He was also nominated for four Golden Globes for the series, winning in 1975. In later years he reunited with fellow Carol Burnett Show alumnus Tim Conway and toured the country reprising skits from the show, as well as new material. A DVD of new comedy sketches by Korman and Conway, Together Again, was released in 2006.http://www.amazon.com/Conway-Harvey-Korman-Together-Again/dp/B001DR9NB6 Personal life and death Korman, who was of Russian Jewish descent,All About Jewish Theatre was born in Chicago, Illinois, the son of Ellen (née Blecher) and Cyril Raymond Korman, a salesman.Harvey Korman Biography (1927-2008) He served in the United States Navy during World War II. After being discharged, he studied at the Goodman School of Drama. He was a member of the Peninsula Players summer theater program during the 1950, 1957, and 1958 seasons.Peninsula Players 65th Anniversary Program, 1999 He was married to Donna Ehlert from 1960 to 1977, and they had two children together (Maria and Chris) and three grandsons (Scott, Noah and Ethan). He married Deborah (née Fritz) in 1982 and was married to her until his death. They had two daughters together (Kate and Laura). Korman died on May 29, 2008, at UCLA Medical Center as the result of complications from a ruptured abdominal aortic aneurysm he had suffered four months previously.Actor Comedian Harvey Korman Dead At 81'Carol Burnett' star Harvey Korman dies at 81 (similar to the above) He was buried at Santa Monica's Woodlawn Cemetery. Other selected television series *''Glynis'' with Glynis Johns (1963) -- Guest star *''The John Forsythe Show'' (1965) -- in the episode "Duty and the Beast" *''The Flintstones'' (1965–1966) — The Great Gazoo (voice) *''F Troop'' (1966) — Col. Heindreich von Zeppel in the episode "Bye, Bye, Balloon" *''The Harvey Korman Show'' (1978) — Eponymous lead *''The Tim Conway Show'' (1980) — Regular *''Mama's Family'' (1983–1984) (spin-off of The Family sketches, from The Carol Burnett Show) — Alistair Quince/Host; Ed Higgins/Eunice's husband *''Leo And Liz In Beverly Hills'' (1986) — Leo Green *''Nutt House'' (1989) — Reginald Tarkington *''The Muppet Show, Season One - Himself *Hey Arnold, (1996) - Don Reynolds Filmography *The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) - Commander Boulder *''Lord Love a Duck'' (1966) - Weldon Emmett *''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) — Hedley Lamarr *''Huckleberry Finn'' (1974) — The King of France *''The Pink Panther Strikes Again'' (1976) (deleted scene) Professor Balls *''High Anxiety'' (1977) — Dr. Charles Montague *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' (1978) — Chef Gormaanda, Krelman, and Toy Video Instructor *''Americathon'' (1979) — Monty Rushmore *''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) — Captain Blythe *''First Family'' (1980) — U.N. Ambassador Spender *''History of the World, Part I'' (1981) — Count de Monet *''Trail of the Pink Panther'' (1982) — Professor Balls *''Curse of the Pink Panther'' (1983) - Professor Balls *''The Longshot'' (1986) *''Munchies'' (1987) — Cecil Watterman, Simon Watterman *''Radioland Murders'' (1994) *''The Flintstones'' (1994) — Dictabird (voice) *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (1995) — Dr. Jack Seward *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) - Colonel Slaghoople *''Together Again: Conway & Korman'' (2006) (DVD) — in various skits References External links *Archive of American Television page with interview * [http://www.latimes.com/news/obituaries/la-me-korman30-2008may30,0,7629867.story "Harvey Korman, 81; versatile Emmy-winning comedian," Los Angeles Times, Friday, May 30, 2008.] * * * * Category:1927 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American Jews Category:Russian American Jews Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Deaths from abdominal aortic aneurysm Category:Jewish actors Category:United States Navy sailors de:Harvey Korman fr:Harvey Korman nl:Harvey Korman pl:Harvey Korman pt:Harvey Korman ru:Корман, Харви fi:Harvey Korman sv:Harvey Korman